


Making a Claim

by spacedragonarmada



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedragonarmada/pseuds/spacedragonarmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Akashi finally comes over to Kuroko and Kagami's dorm room for study. It gets late, Kuroko suggests he stays the night. Sexy times ensure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Claim

**Author's Note:**

> An extra sidestory to a Vampire/Supernatural Doujin I've written because I'm vampire trash and need more of these gay idiots.  
> Human!Kuroko, Vampire!Akashi, Weretiger!Kagami, Werepyre!Aomine

It wasn’t until Kagami opened the door to their dorm that Kuroko even thought to look at the time. Akashi had insisted on coming over to study for an upcoming test and even thought the redhead was a genius in his own right, he still wished to study alongside the other. It had turned into one of debate more than anything as the duo sat on the floor in the lounge, papers and textbooks spread across the ground in various fans as they poured over the information and as Akashi tutored the other on that which he had trouble with.

“Kuroko, its 11:30 what are you-” The weretiger’s pointed ears twitched as he found the source of the familiar scent of vampire. He was slowly getting used to Kuroko actually having a scent, even if it was just a lingering of the vampire that was currently seated next to him, but it seemed much stronger today. Inwardly he was glad the creature was in the dorm rather than the other reason for the smaller boy to smell like the other.

“Akashi-kun wanted to study so that’s what we’ve been doing.” Kuroko said flatly, gesturing to the papers that the other was slowly starting to collect into piles.

“If it is that late however, Akashi-kun, if you have nothing immediately requiring your attention you could stay the night.” 

Akashi smiled at the request. It’s what he wanted. He couldn’t bring Kuroko to his castle, not yet, but he wanted to spend more quality time with his boyfriend who seemed to be as used to living around a bunch of supernatural beings as living with a bunch of pets. Although in Kagami and Aomine’s case, there wasn’t much difference. 

“Aomine’s not going to like Akashi being here.” Kagami said pretty much ignoring the vampire at this point, a habit he’d unintentionally picked up from Aomine’s bitterness. 

“Aomine-kun doesn’t live here, Kagami-kun, and Akashi-kun can sleep in my room. Aomine-kun prefers the couch and Kagami-kun’s room smells like singed fur.” 

Akashi couldn’t help a small chuckle at that as the hairs on the weretiger’s neck stood on end in only slight embarrassment. In fairness it wasn’t surprising the fire elemental tiger spirit possessing his body meant there was always a faint lingering of smoke in his wake. The others at school assumed he was just really bad at cooking, which was quite the opposite.

"I don't mind sleeping in the closet." Akashi pointed out. It was well within his powers to turn into a bat and snuggle upside down in a dark space rather comfortably. Kuroko wasn’t having of that however.

"My bed is big enough for two." 

This made Kagami visibly stiffen. While neither himself nor Aomine had ever seen the contents of Kuroko’s room, they knew enough about the floor layout to know that there was absolutely no way Kuroko had anything larger than a single bed in that small room. He didn’t much like the idea of the vampire being that close to his friend. Inwardly he cursed Aomine’s anxiety must be rubbing off on him but at the same time, Kuroko often kept the door locked, which meant if something did end up happening. He’d have to sacrifice the wall for the greater good. 

Akashi on the other hand couldn't really turn the offer down. But with sleep came his other self. They'd yet to discuss much on the topic of Kuroko let alone that the red eyed front was now dating him. Perhaps he could remain awake all night. Let heterochromic counterpart come out when he got back to the castle in the morning. It was an important part of him they’d yet to find out how to bring it up with Kuroko without fear the other thinking him to be insane. In the same sense his other half had agreed to date without really knowing who this date was, only that they made his more human self happy. Which was good enough for him.

Having gathered the rest of their study material up and placing it neatly back into his bag, the redhead picked it up and carried it towards Kuroko’s door. He wasn’t particularly fond of the idea of Aomine pissing on it either from his wolf instincts or just to piss him off. 

Kuroko pulled a small key from his pocket and unlocked the door and followed Akashi inside. Grabbing his toothbrush and pajamas to go get ready in the bathroom, pulling out an extra set for Akashi to get changed in his room, and away from Kagami. 

Modern clothes were still very new to Akashi and after putting on the borrowed clothes with only a slight flush of embarrassment at such revealing clothes Kuroko returned in considerably less. Only a pair of boxers and as he put away his clothes Akashi was torn between hiding his face from the ingrained indecency of the other’s sleepwear choice, and staring at the skin on display. The redhead opted to try small talk.

“Kagami seems pretty upset with me being here.” He said with a hint of amusement. He did enjoy messing with the weres.

"He's just offended I've known him a few years and Aomine-kun even longer yet I don't let either of them into my room."

Akashi merely chuckled. Seeing as they'd only been friends since Valentine's and dating for only a couple weeks less, a considerably shorter timeframe. He felt honoured.

"Why are you letting me in then?" He asked curiously as Kuroko replied in his usual flat tone. "This is the only part of the dorm room that doesn't smell like them. I believe Akashi-kun would give me warning before trying to jump me."

The vampires eyes darkened at that, so the weres had asked for intimacy before, if Kuroko has denied them then the reason would be a need to mark their territory, claim the boy as theirs first. Akashi was almost ashamed by them but it opened an opportunity for himself. 

As Kuroko slid between the sheets gesturing for Akashi to join him, the redhead dove in to steal a kiss. And then another. And then another. Until Kuroko started sleepily kissing back. 

They’d done this sort of thing before, kissing that was, and quite frankly Akashi really enjoyed it. His time in the castle away from people, away from the world, meant that he had very little opportunity to actually form relationships with anyone other than those who worked for him. His other half was always there, but sometimes they needed more. Akashi knew his other half took over in the castle to help suppress the memories of their ‘father’s’ torment. 

The constant studies to become bigger and better, to be worthy to be an heir should he ever need to pass on the throne. What he didn’t expect was to be slain by the small vampire. Seijuro was therefore charged with even greater responsibility to maintain their position in the hierarchy of vampires and to ensure his territory remained unthreatened by the clans around them. While a vampire’s territory on the whole was rather small here in Japan, there were many vampire lords and all were looking to expand their influence. He who controlled the most had the most power as they said. 

But even if a lord claimed one or two more territories, they were mere pawns to their queen. A woman or a girl depending on when she last had an attempt on her life, calm and cool enough to joke around with everyone as if they were her closest friends, yet ruled with an iron fist. She demanded respect and respect is what she had. 

The red Akashi was a world away from that. Heterchomic Akashi tried to preserve what remained of their human life, giving it to Seijuro to let them out of the castle to exist without the weight of responsibility on their back, to live more like a human. Seijuro got what he wanted and now his gaze had turned to the male who intrigued him greatly. A blue haired male that seemed more than he appeared. Whatever it was, Seijuro wanted to find out, and in doing so, had ended up falling for him.

Akashi slipped a knee between Kuroko’s thighs, rubbing the hardening flesh in small back and forth circles as he deepened the kiss. Kuroko moaned into the others mouth and pulled back, bracing himself on the redhead's shoulders as he tried not to make a noise.

"You're this hard just from a little kissing?" Akashi beamed, red eyes fixed dangerously on the other like a hawk eyeing up its prey.

"Would you like to go further?"

"That's too forward, Akashi-kun" Kuroko tried to reply calmly but the movements of Akashi’s leg caused him to bite his lip. Akashi merely smiled, pulling the other in closer, a hand on his ass and the other pulling his head back in for a kiss. 

"I know what I want, Kuroko, the only question is do you want it too?" Kuroko felt he couldn't say no to that genuinely loving smile. Slowly he nodded; they had to be quiet though.

Both personalities that made Akashi had had sex before. It was one of those things you take advantage of when you’re considerably good-looking by population standards and sometimes in order to get a meal you had to play dirty. Lure your prey in with the promise of satisfaction before draining them when they were their most vulnerable. But when the endgame wasn’t murder it made things a little more difficult and Akashi found himself even a little embarrassed by the direction this was going, as much as he wanted to indulge himself in Kuroko this way. He knew his other self would probably die of a heart attack if he knew what they were about to do.

Akashi moved his body on top of Kuroko, straddling him as they continued to kiss, as his hand trailed down the faintly toned expanse of his chest to cup him gently. Kuroko gasped loudly and his hands flew to cover his mouth as, like thunder after lightning, he moaned long and loud. Muffled against his hands.

“Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun will hear us.” He pleaded and the other slowed the pace of his hand.

“Is that an issue?” He said innocently enough. He wanted to know what Kuroko was like in bed. Did he like to be dominated or be dominant? Was he quiet or was he loud? Did he like to be teased and would he beg? Akashi wanted to know. So it was with an almost childish pout when Kuroko insisted they would have to be quiet while Kagami was home that he flipped the other over so he could bite into his pillow and clutch at the sheets.

“It’s not as fun when I can’t see Kuroko’s face.” 

“Then, ah, next time we do it at yours, ngh, or when they’re not here.” 

Akashi smiled at that, Kuroko wanted to do this again, and they hadn’t even done anything yet. His hand continuing to stroke Kuroko with quickening pace as he leaned against Kuroko’s back to whisper in his ear, tugging gently on the shell as the blush coloured more of his face.

“Surely your ‘roomates’ have given you a bottle of lube. I like to imagine they’re kind enough not to want you raw.”

Kuroko simply buried his face into the soft pillow groaning as he pointed with trembling fingers towards the set of drawers.

“Bottom drawer, at the back. There should be two.”

Just as Kuroko said, there were two bottles with different flavours. It was a little confusing at first but a quick read confirmed they were to be used in the same way as olive oil used to. Vanilla seemed more like a scent and flavour to associate with the blue haired boy so Akashi took that one with him and promptly returned to the bed after closing the drawer.

Kuroko seemed to notice Akashi’s confusion as the bottle was considerably lighter than it should be if it hadn't been used. Hiding his face a little against the pillow Kuroko admitted he'd used the liquid to play with himself on occasions when there others weren't around and on the incredibly rare occasion, when he was feeling a little more daring, when they were in the other room.

Akashi could only smile curiously and a little devilishly as he remarked. 

"The next thing you're going to tell me is you have a box of toys too." It was meant as a joke despite its serious tone and Kuroko could only hide his face in embarrassment as the redhead’s remark was dead on. Akashi was liking him more and more.

To Akashi’s surprise, Kuroko reached a hand out for the bottle and poured a generous amount on his fingers. The cool vanilla scented substance dripping like honey down his fingers as the redhead stared intently.

"I'll be quieter if I do it myself." Kuroko said with a flush colouring his face as it dawned on the other that that was not the only reason Kuroko wanted to prepare himself. Lying back down against the mattress, the blue haired male shifted the sheets off and spread his legs. 

Akashi watched intently as Kuroko slid the first finger in, then the second, and finally a third. Drawing them in and out in rhythmic thrusts as he worked the ring of muscles open. He'd yet to see Akashi so he made an educated guess and hoped for the best. 

Kuroko squirms under those deep red eyes, like a hunter eyeing up its prey, it made him feel even more naked and vulnerable than he already was. He bit his bottom lip. It turned them both on.

Kuroko deliberately went slow to keep his noise to a minimum but by the time he was done, pre-come was dripping down the length of his dick. Akashi simply smirked as he leaned down to swipe his tongue up the shaft drawing a sweet, muffled moan from Kuroko’s swollen lips. He could get used to that face.

“Your stamina is as good in bed as it is on the basketball court.” He chuckled affectionately leaning up to kiss him again. Kuroko’s face scrunched at the taste before the redhead pulled back and gestured for the other to roll back over. Kuroko obliged as Akashi took up the scented bottle and slicked himself up, checking quickly to ensure the door was locked before crawling back on top and line himself up with Kuroko’s entrance.

It wasn't as hot as Kuroko expected it to be as Akashi sheathed himself inside, but perhaps that was because a vampire’s body temperature was considerably lower than a human's. Still, the cool flesh pressing inside him made body feel even hotter as the contrast in heat made him almost painfully aware of where and how deep the redhead was. It was drugging. He wanted to feel that cool flesh ramming inside of him. The size alone felt even better than the toys he'd fooled around with. 

Fingers gripped the sheets tighter and his teeth threatened to tear a hole through the fabric of his pillow as Kuroko forced himself to keep quiet as his body greedily accepted Akashi in. He hadn’t been too far off in his guess.

Once settled in comfortably the redhead gave Kuroko a moment to adjust before carefully leaning down the curl of his back to whisper in his ear.

"How does it feel?" Akashi questioned voice hot and heavy against his ear. This Akashi was rarely the one who got to engage in sexual activities let alone for anything other than as a lure to feed. As it was he was about as eager as a teenager his physical age would be and it was thrilling.

Kuroko responded by rocking his hips back against the vampire and Akashi smiled.

Akashi ran his elongated fangs gently down the shell of Kuroko’s ear, nipping ever so gently at the underlying skin on his neck. It would be so easy to sink them in, drain the boy of his blood while distracting him with the pleasure of sex. But that's not what he wanted.

He wanted to get closer to the other, learn everything he could about the human male, he wanted a relationship based on mutual affection, he wanted to feel human.

Pulling out to the tip, Akashi allowed Kuroko time to bite into the pillow as he practically purred into his ear.

"I'm going to move now. Tell me if it hurts."

Akashi’s pace was slow and rhythmic, matching pace to the way Kuroko had prepared himself. He wanted to go faster but was unsure how much more he could go without hurting the other. At the same time he'd much prefer to be able to hear Kuroko too. The other seemed unsatisfied with it as well and soon broke their rhythm, pushing back at the end of Akashi’s thrusts forwards until the redhead started to match the new pace. 

It continued this was until Kuroko fell out of sync and bit harder into the fabric of the bed as pre come dripped freely from his tip. As Akashi moved to wrap his hand firmly around the leaking shaft he hit Kuroko’s prostate causing the boy to release a hot sharp gasp and sinfully loud moan into the room.

All movement stopped there as Kuroko clasped his hands over his mouth. Squeezing his eyes shut and just praying to anyone that would listen that Kagami hadn't heard that.

"He's singing, badly, in the shower. No one but I heard you." Akashi spoke reassuringly but with a sinful smile gracing his beautiful features. Kuroko was glad he couldn't see that look as he tentatively waited a few more moments for the silence to confirm before the unfulfilled feeling in his lower region prompted him to push back against Akashi once more. Grazing his sweet spot as his body trembled and bit back into the pillow. It felt so good.

Akashi was careful to hit the spot over and over in time to teasing pumps of his length wishing he could hear those sounds Kuroko was trying so hard to silence.

"Ah-Aka-shi-kun, please." Kuroko begged, saliva falling from the corner of his mouth as his head jerked back and body clenched around the redhead in another phantom orgasm.

"Please." He squeaked.

"Together then?" Akashi suggested, tugging gently on his ear as his pace quickened considering. Hitting Kuroko with each and every thrust that caused the bed frame to creak as let out silent moans and gasps broken by weak calls of his name as Akashi finally reached his climax. Releasing Kuroko from his hold for the boy to finally reach his end too, spilling his seed onto the sheets before promptly collapsing on his side as the vampire slowly pulled out.

Akashi looked thoroughly satisfied and Kuroko utterly exhausted. His hair was a mess and his body trembled but he looked up at the other with such affection Akashi felt like his heart would have skipped a beat.

"Kagami is out of the shower, Aomine still hasn't arrived. Can you move?" Akashi asked, concerned he may have been too rough with the human's body.

Kuroko shifted to swing his legs over the side of the bed and nodded. His legs trembled considerably and his back hunched as he bit into his bottom lip, but he could still walk. Barely.

"Where are the spare sheets? I'll remake the bed." Akashi offered when Kuroko declined his offer of help. Taking a towel with him and a spare set of pajamas, Kuroko silently slipped out of the room and into the shower. 

As the hot water soothed his aching muscles he felt not even the coldest setting would kill the heated blush of his face at the mere thought of what he'd just done. What he wanted to do again at some point.

Sliding to the floor and wincing at the pain of his rear, Kuroko sat in contemplation and prepared for the inevitable discovery by their friends. Aomine may be thick in the head at times, but he was intelligent and his sense of smell without flaw.

Meanwhile Akashi had set to work changing the sheets. It was a little more difficult than he would have liked, but after a couple trial and errors he managed to figure it out. Dumping the sheets into a laundry basket, Kuroko said he'd clean the mess in the morning; Akashi opted to wait patiently for the other's return.

When Kuroko did, he looked even more exhausted than before and the redhead insisted on letting him help the blue haired mess into bed. Akashi had been hesitant to join him but when the other shot him a look of 'you're joining me right', the redhead slipped in beside him to cuddle. 

A few lazy kisses later and Kuroko was sound asleep curled adorably against the vampire's chest.

Seijuro tried to stay awake but the rush of enjoyment that came with fooling around with Kuroko meant that he too soon fell into the embrace of sleep and his heterochromic self woke.

The Akashi who rarely left the castle was overwhelmed by his surroundings. The unfamiliar smooth walls, an impossibly small desk and bookshelf made of materials he was mostly unfamiliar with. For night the room was very bright as the glow of the moon reflected off every white surface.

Perhaps what threw him off most was the body of another curled firmly within his loose hold. This person was far, far too close to him yet fear paralyzed him as he heard voices. Sounds of sleeping, sounds of heartbeats. There had to be over a hundred of them grouped in twos and threes spread at almost equal distances apart. There was one in particular close by. Possessed by a spirit if fire and... a familiar werepyre drawing angrily closer.

There was suddenly a loud knocking at the door and Akashi held his breath as the body next to him stirred.

"Oi! Tetsu! That vampire was here wasn't he?!" The gruff voice of Aomine called out before there was an obvious sniffing sound. "He's still here isn't he!?" The male continued and just as Akashi made to move to engage in combat the male beside him called out, wrapping his arms around, now that he noticed his own shameful attire, exposed waist. Akashi couldn't help but blush and hide his face in embarrassment. The boy beside him was shirtless, that was even more indecent then seeing unclothed arms.

"Aomine-kun, I'm tired, go away. Whether Akashi-kun is here or not is none of your business you don't live here and honestly you harping on him constantly is getting annoying. Go pester Kagami-kun."

Akashi couldn't help but admire how easily this boy tamed the one on the other side of the door. He wouldn't have to resort to manipulating the shared blood between them to subdue him. Was he a beast tamer? 

Although with the werepyre being this close, the Akashi couldn't help but sympathize with the others hatred of him. After all it was by his mistake the other changed from werewolf to werepyre, and his late 'father's' the reason he even became a cursed creature in the first place. 

His thoughts were brought crashing back as the boy snuggled closer. This was so indecent! Still he didn't want to move in fear that this creature within his arms was from the new world. Something that could tame werewolves maybe even harm vampires. Still he wasn't oblivious enough boy to put two and two together that whoever this boy was, he was the one his other self had insisted they date. He was beginning to see why. If that was the case then he shouldn’t be dangerous to him personally. 

The heartbeats around them seemed content not to move and eventually deemed not to be some form of sneak attack seeing as this boy wasn't concerned either over their presence. Akashi was exhausted. He wasn't expecting to wake outside of the castle nor this predicament that felt more uncomfortable than a wet cat on bath day. Still with shaky hands, the heterochromic Akashi wrapped his arms back around his bed mate and tried to go back to sleep. He would have a word with his other self when they finally got home. Nevertheless somehow he managed to fall back to the realm of sleep.

The red eyed Akashi woke several hours later to Kuroko’s body pressed almost flush against his in a loose hug that felt a little more like the arms were just draped lazily over him while the blue boy slept. This expression was so peaceful it almost made the vampire jealous, that was until he saw Kuroko’s hair. Apparently his boyfriend's hair handled sleep about as well as his own, which was terribly. The blue spikes sticking up and out in every direction, squashed flat on the side where hair rested on pillow, he looked like a super sayian. It was adorable and Akashi couldn't help but lean forward to place a quick tender kiss on his forehead as he stirred.

As expected, Aomine was waiting for them when they finally got up. Sitting cross legged on the couch as his wolf ears twitched and tail tapped in frustration. He could smell Kuroko. Kuroko had no smell and that's one thing that made him, him. Yet here he was and the faint waft of vampire touched his nostrils and not in the ‘I've been hanging around this guy’ sort of way, more of the lingering ‘I just fucked this guy.’ It pissed him off immensely.

Kuroko simply ignored the grumbling wolf and went to make some breakfast. Akashi was about to follow before stopping dead in his tracks when he felt Aomine shift. Here we go.

“You tainted him.”

Akashi refrained from sighing before the blue haired boy called out from the small kitchen. 

“It's not tainting if it's consensual, you don't get a say in who I can and can't have sex with, Aomine-kun.” 

“But he’s a vampire.”

“And you’re a werepyre, I live with a fire spirit, Kise-kun is an incubus, Murasakibara-kun is a skin walker, Midorima-kun is a necromancer, Momoi-chan is literally the only normal person, your point is?”

Aomine’s mouth opened for a moment before closing it with a small grumble, instead opting to give Akashi a look of ‘hurt him and I’ll fucking kill you.’ Aomine could be very expressive with just his face. Akashi simply dismissed the other with a wave of his hand as he caught Kuroko returning from the kitchen with cereal in hand to capture his lips in a gentle kiss before slipping his tongue in to draw out a very audible moan for Aomine to witness and hear with those enhanced ears of his. 

Pulling back and saying his goodbyes Kuroko was visibly disappointed but understood the other had to get back to the castle for whatever vampire-y duties called for his attention. Seeing him out the door, Kagami finally appeared from his room, having heard Aomine’s loud bitching, to see what the commotion was about.

“I’m telling you, Tetsu, that guy will be trouble. You’re dating the ruler of this area.” He spat with particular disgust admitting Akashi’s rank. Kagami seemed to share the darker male’s concern but in a less verbal way. Kuroko simply shrugged.

“Do not doubt me, Aomine-kun. I might not be superhuman but I’m not defenceless. I like Akashi-kun, so I’m going to stay with him and that’s that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still terrified to write, drawing is my comfort zone, please be kind to me. ^^;;  
> @spacedragonarmada.tumblr


End file.
